The Search for House
by DaniBD
Summary: This is like short stories but they're situations where Cuddy is practically playing hide and seek with her favorite doctor, House. Enjoy!
1. Wilson's office?

**This is my first House fanfic. This is kind of a Huddy fic but I will not have any adult themes or harsh language. It's just a series of situations where Cuddy plays hide and seek (sort of speak) with House.**

Cuddy was furious! She has all this paperwork and it wasn't even hers! Did House think it was funny to send his butt load of papers to her office? Oh, she was going to make him fill out those papers even if it was the last thing she did!

First, she had to find him and from experience, he hid very well. Cuddy started with House's best friend, Dr. Wilson.

She opened his office door to find him sitting at his desk and signing off on a few things. At least someone was doing their job. "Do you have a moment?" Cuddy asked shutting the door. Wilson looked up from his desk and put his pen down. "Sure. What's wrong?"

"Do you know where House is?" Cuddy leaned against the doorknob and put a hand on her hip.

"That's funny because I haven't seen him today. I think that's a little suspicious." Wilson answered clasping his hands together. Cuddy sighed and walked over to the balcony door and glanced outside.

"Well, if you see him, call me immediately."

"Is he in trouble?"

"What do you think?"

"What did he do now?"

"What he always does. Insult and experiment on patients, doesn't come to work on time, annoys me, and doesn't turn in paperwork." Cuddy glared through the glass of the door. There was something in her gut telling her to look outside but she ignored it. She turned to look at Wilson and noticed a little relief rush across his face. She walked to the chair in front of the desk and leaned forward.

"Are you hiding something?" Cuddy's eyes narrowed.

Wilson blinked. "Umm…no. At least I don't think I'm hiding anything. I'll call you if something comes up though."

Cuddy crossed her arms and headed towards the door she came in. When the door finally shut behind her, House came in from the balcony.

"Thanks. I thought I was a goner! Nothing like escaping death, right?" House said excitedly.

"Right. Death. That's what we all call our bosses who also happens to sign our paychecks." Wilson said rolling his eyes.

House made his way to the door and opened it. But Wilson cleared his throat stopping him in his tracks. Wilson also held out a hand as if he needed to be given something. House sighed and took 20 bucks out of his wallet. He crumpled up the bill and threw it at Wilson, aiming for his head but missing horribly.

"Thanks for doing business. If I have to assist outside of my office, the price doubles." Wilson stated. House groaned and left the room mumbling something about Wilson being cheap. Now, all House had to do was to avoid Cuddy as long as he can and diagnose his patient at the same time.

**I don't think this is very good because my writing skills aren't very sharp. But this is still my first House fic!**


	2. the ducklings lair?

**This is the second chapter of my fic of situations! Woo! I don't know how long this will go for. Probably not long at all. But still enjoy.**

Dr. Cameron, Chase, and Foreman were sitting at the table in the diagnosis room where all symptoms were put together to identify diseases and cancers in patients thought to have a non-diagnosable illness. Cameron was writing down notes about the patient they were treating. Chase was playing with a paper ball. And Foreman was rapping the table. Woo, let's do some beatbox! Anyway, they were interrupted by the glass door opening and a pair of high heels stepped into the room.

"Working hard on your case I see." Cuddy said, raising an eyebrow. The paper ball found it's way onto the ground and the rapping had stop.

"Yup. We're hard at work!" Foreman said with a fake smile.

"…or hardly working…" Chase mumbled.

"Well, anyway. Do you know where House is?" Cuddy asked.

"No, actually. We were just waiting for him to get back." While Cameron was saying this, the trio all pointed at his office. The blinds were shut and the lights turned off.

Cuddy made her way over the door. "It seems that no one has sighted him today." She said as she almost ripped the door off its hinges. She threw the blinds out of the way and walked into the room in a rage. She stopped in the middle of the room and looked around. Nothing. He wasn't even under the table.

"Goddamit!" Cuddy yelled and kicked his desk. She stomped out of his office, ignoring the aching pain in her foot. She was a woman on a mission and so far the objective was far from completed.

After a moment or two, Chase said, "holy crap! Where's-" Before he could finish, House burst through the door that Cuddy had came in earlier.

"You're overlord is here! Now that all of my minions have tried to betray me, I shall punish you with my clinic hours and another case!" House said excitedly.

"What?!" The three ducklings cried. They're mouths were agape and they all leant forward.

House let out a long exasperated groan and faced the three, throwing his hands up along with his cane into the air. "I was just kidding. Geeze. You actually believe I would do that to you. That would be just cruel."

House made his way to the white board. "Now back to the diagnosing of the patients we seem to care too much about."

**Well, now I'm taking situation suggestions. Just give me an idea of a situation where Cuddy is still finding House to get him to do paperwork or talk to his patients or something and when Cuddy seems close he's not there and shows up later. You know the stuff. I'll try my best to write more….They'll eventually get longer….maybe…**


	3. the Nurse's station?

**OK! Amazing! Chappie 3. Thanks to all for the reviews, story alerts, and making my story one of your favorites. It's a frickin' honor! So, now I'm trying to figure out how to end this thing when it comes to it. I'll try alternate endings just for my entertainment and your viewing pleasures.**

Cuddy was in the clinic, at the nurse's desk, finishing up a form. There was something about her that made her look more angry than usual. And Nurse Brenda decided to confront this matter.

"Dr. Cuddy, you look more flustered today. Are you okay?" Cuddy looked up and put on a soft smile.

"I'm fine. It's just the same old thing and I'm getting tired of it." She stated.

"House?"

"Picked up on it when I said 'thing,' right?" Brenda chuckled and shook her head.

"It's just, House still won't do his paperwork and now he's sending it all to my office uncompleted. I've been trying to find him all day but he has this sixth sense that seems to indicate when I'm near by. It's pissing me off!" Cuddy practically hissed that last sentence and finally put the form in the IN box. "There's been sightings of him, too, but he seems to jump from place to place that I can't keep up."

Brenda's smile faltered and a small nervous laugh escaped her lips. "You know if you try to ignore him or try avoiding him, he might come to you."

"Ha! Yeah, right. For all I know, he could be listening into this conversation right now. So, if I tried anything like that, he'll know for sure what I'm trying to do and then we'll be going nowhere." Cuddy responded.

Brenda shrugged and mumbled, "That's exactly it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"He could be closer than you might think." And Brenda walked to the other side of the desk. Cuddy tried contemplating what she said in her head. 'Closer than I might think?' So, that would mean House could be in this area. Cuddy narrowed her eyes towards her office. She was going to check out her office just in case.

After Cuddy made it around the desk and into her office, House came out from underneath the desk that Brenda and Cuddy were talking over. "I can't believed that worked! Incredible!" House almost cheered.

"I can't believe I lied to the Dean of the hospital and for you!" Brenda said in disgust.

"You didn't lie. She didn't ask if I was under the desk, did she?"

"Next time, I won't do it again. Even if you put posters up around the hospital of the photo of me on Christmas of '01."

House sensed he needed to get out of there or else a certain someone was going to bust his ass and trap him in her office until he finishes all the needed paperwork. He bolted across the hall.

"I'd only do it if it benefits me!" He yelled back. Brenda sighed as she watched him try to hurry down the hall. It looked like he was awkwardly running, really. As soon as he reached the elevator, Cuddy walked out and headed towards the desk.

Brenda stated, "There's been a Dr. House sighting."

**How was that? I think it's kind of cool when I write because while I'm writing I think of a new situation and it rocks! Send a review! More will be coming!**


	4. hallway pursuit

**Chapter 4, woo!! This chapter is based on a very small idea I had. Hopefully, I can get little pieces of something together and come up with something good!**

Cameron sat in the Diagnosis room staring at the white board. A new symptom has been written on there changing the game completely. It frustrated her. She was also tapping her pencil on the table thinking of anything to try to save their patient. A clicking of high heels disrupted her thoughts and her pencil tapping. Cameron turned towards the hallway to try to find the source. The heels seemed to be in a hurry.

Cuddy came flying down the hallway, her eyes searching for that one doctor who seems to slip from her grasp every time she gets so close. She passed and Cameron made it to the door and opened it. She could have swore she felt a gust of wind in Cuddy's wake. Cameron hurried out of the room and ran to keep up with her boss' boss. She started speed walking when she was next to Cuddy.

"What's up?"

Cuddy finally acknowledged that Cameron was right beside her. "Same thing as this morning. But now I am much closer to finding him. That little bastard is going to get it when I get my hands on him!" Cuddy's smile was huge. It was one of those crazed smiles. They only come when you have had enough and can't take it anymore then you practically laugh hysterically when you're alone. The thought of finally getting to yell at House drove Cuddy. She was a little kid waiting to get on the fastest rollercoaster in the world.

"You have to calm down, Dr. Cuddy. Going insane won't get you anywhere." Cameron stated still keeping pace.

"Dr. Cameron, this is calm! And going insane helped me find out where House could be right now."

"Really? Where?"

Cuddy left the question unanswered as they reached a door that led to a patient inside.

"He wouldn't be in there." Cameron said as Cuddy opened the door to look inside. She started to introduce herself to the awakened patient when Cameron spotted House coming down the hallway. She tapped Cuddy's shoulder.

"Hey! There he is!." A look of terror flashed across House's facial features as he retreated around a corner.

Cuddy excused herself and made a mad dash in the direction of where Cameron was pointing. Cameron went in a different direction with a plan of catching him in the middle. Cuddy caught sight of him and she was catching up to him. "House!" She yelled angrily. House took a left. Knowing Cameron should be coming up on the other side put a victory smile on her face. Cuddy took the same left and frowned as she saw Cameron rushing towards her. They stopped in front of the bathrooms.

"Where the hell did he go?!" Cameron cried.

Cuddy stomped her foot. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!! I will get him by the end of the day and I will get him to do his paperwork and his clinic hours!" Cuddy said as she started to stalk off. "Page me if you see him again." Cameron nodded and walked off toward the direction she came from. A minute later House came out of the Men's bathroom.

"Great, now I have to stay off another woman's radar. I'm having trouble as it is." House sighed. "Time to pay a visit to the trusty guys club down in the cafeteria." And off he went in search for food to feed the beast that was his stomach.

**Woo! That took me a while. Well, there you go, peeps. REVIEW!!!**


	5. Cafeteria bet

**I guess I forgot the disclaimer. I don't own House and it's awsomeness. Ok, so ideas aren't really coming to me so I'm going to just wait for a flow and then go with it. I am open to ideas from the people (you guys). Just telling you. Sorry for the wait, school, studying, videogames, and all that. On with the story!**

Chase, Foreman, and Wilson were hanging out in the cafeteria, eating, of course.

"Ok, I feel like I need to bet on this House hide and seek thing. $10 says that Cuddy will find him before three." Chase said leaning back.

"You're betting girl money. 30 bucks says that Cuddy will bust his ass around 4." Forman smirked.

"I got a 50 that has a feeling that Cuddy will catch him before he walks out the door." Wilson said with a confident attitude.

"So where's the prey?" Foreman asked clasping his hands together. Then House pops out of nowhere with a look of helplessness to add on to the "cry of help."

"Guys, you have to help me out." House said looking over his shoulder once in a while with a smirk on his face. He was enjoying this.

"Are you willing to pay?" Wilson said smoothly. House raised his eyebrows. "Does it look like I have the money to pay all of you?"

"Yes" came the responses from all three. House rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but I just spent my last dollar on a bag of Doritos."

"No money, no service." Foreman said. Chase had a huge smile plastered on his face. "I might just win this bet."

"So, all of you have money and you're asking for more? Let's talk about being hookers. You guys won't be able to pull it off. Disappointing, right?" House stated.

"You're going to have to face her sooner or later." Wilson said.

"I pick the second of the two, thank you very much."

"You're pretty much doomed." Forman said. House looked at the ground and back up at his companions anxiously.

"As much as I like listening to negativity as much as I like causing it, my Cuddy sense is tingling. So, see ya when the devil wearing the prada heels isn't around." House quickly headed towards an exit. After he left, Cuddy came into the cafeteria with a smile on her face.

"Why do you look so…..happy?" Wilson asked getting her attention as she almost zoomed by.

"I just got a huge donation for a new MRI. That made my day." Cuddy answered looking at the three.

"Did you forget about House?"

"Are you kidding? How can I? He's always causing trouble around the whole hospital and I put all the heads of the departments on alert. That's how I know I'm getting closer. And that's how I know he just came through here . Where did he go?"

Chase, Forman, and Wilson pointed in different directions. Chase was the only one pointing in the right direction. Forman and Wilson didn't want Cuddy finding House so soon. They didn't want to lose money to a blond Australian.

"Ok. Who bet on me finding House the earliest?"

Chase raised his other hand keeping his pointing hand in place. Cuddy smiled and blazed out of there in a second.

"Whoa, she has picked up some speed! I'll win this in no time." Chase smiled thinking he might win the bet. Too bad for him, right?

**There you go. Updates won't come as soon anymore. I guess it'll vary! So, bare with me. It's not summer anymore…..or it kind of is but now I have school. Got it? Good. Remember your role: Read, Enjoy, and Review!!**


	6. the Patient's room

**I wish I could get this updates up sooner but I can't! I'm trying to keep this going and the end will come soon, maybe. So, woo!! And sorry for not updating last weekend, I was kind of slow….**

Cuddy leaned against a wall; her arms crossed. She was staring at House's patient's room. She wasn't close and she wasn't that far. She couldn't risk appearing on House's radar. And so, she was trying to figure out how he always knows when she's around. Cuddy couldn't find a logical explanation.

"If I was a psychotic doctor who was crippled and practically replaced the food I eat with vicodin, how could I sense if my boss was near?"

Cuddy's thoughts were interrupted when she saw Dr. Chase come out of the room she was staring at. He came out with a distraught face and he quickly walked away like he was about to start a fight. Yup, Dr. House was definitely in there and she needed to hurry. She practically ran toward the room and stopped at the door. She took a deep breath and went in.

She took a few steps in and looked around. Her face suddenly turned into a confused one when she didn't find what she was looking for. Cuddy glanced at the patient, who seemed to be asleep, and then glanced out the window.

The patient opened one eye and looked at House who was pressed up against the window wall behind Cuddy. House raised his eyebrows and a put a finger to his lips, indicating to shut the hell up or consequences would follow. House quietly limped out of the room. He didn't make any sound which took such skill that only he could possess. The patient closed his eyes as House ran to safety and when Cuddy turned toward the bed. He heard Cuddy sigh and her beeper go off.

Cuddy stared at the message for a few minutes. It took a while for the rage that had calm down a minute ago to rise to its boiling point. The message:

"Close, but not close enough, Cuddles!"

Cuddy hurried out of the room and found a near by bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Then a chuckle came from her lips.

"Don't lose your mind, Lisa. You can handle this. You'll catch him and you will get him to do what you want. It takes patience, patience pays off."

Despite losing her mind, her beeper went off again. She stared at the damned thing on the counter contemplating if she should see the message. What if it was an emergency or what if it was House again?

The more caring and worried part of Cuddy took over and she picked up the annoying device. The message: "I'm ready. Seek me."

Cuddy narrowed her eyes and stuffed the beeper in her pocket and stalked off. "If it's a game you want, it's a game you're going to get."

**Holy crap that was short!!!! It's getting harder and harder to think here. So, I'm thinking of ending it soon with the alternate endings and all you have to do is tell me which one you favor more. Yes, it's pointless, but I want to know!! This isn't my favorite chappie but still REVIEW please. Luv ya!**


	7. Guilt trip Ending1

**Yes, it has been a very long time. I just got lazy and homework makes me tired…..Like you guys never got lazy. Ok, this is the first alternate ending and I hope I did a good job!**

Wilson, Foreman, and Chase stood by the clinic entrance, waiting, with their stuff, ready to go. Makes you wonder why they looked like they were waiting for a show. Hmmm…..

"Where's Cameron? She's going to miss it." Chase said, fidgeting with his keys.

"Dude it's probably not going to happen anyway." Foreman sighed.

"No, it's going to happen. I just have this feeling." Wilson said.

"No. Feelings don't indicate anything about this situation. You just want 100 bucks." Foreman said, giving him a glance.

Wilson shrugged. "Money is money." At that, Cameron quickly walked over almost out of breath. Chase raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you take the elevator?" He asked.

"Usually taking an elevator relieves you of shortness of breath." Foreman smirked. Cameron glared at him.

"House got to it before I did, ok? Knowing something might start, I had to hurry" Cameron crossed her arms. Everyone stopped talking when they heard a familiar smart ass snide and looked towards the voice. House came walking down the lobby with an accomplished smirk on his face. He made it to the front door with the four still staring at him. He had his hand on the handle when he stopped and looked at his team. They stiffened and acted like they were continuing on what they were doing. Which really wasn't anything. House rolled his eyes. He didn't care; the door to his freedom still stays closed. Just one push with the help of his hand will bring him to the wonderful speed demon that is his motor-

"Hello, Dr. House." Cuddy's calm and confident voice reached everyone's ears. House made a face at the door. Wilson crossed his arms and smirked. Foreman raised an eyebrow and Chase's and Cameron's mouth was slightly ajar. I mean who is that sneaky…..unless you were a ninja. But what are the odds. I mean come on….hehe.

House looked at her without taking his hand off the handle. "And goodbye, Dr. Cuddy." House was about to push the door open when Cuddy put her hand on his arm. House looked at her with a strained look.

"Before you go off to your sanctuary, I would like to talk to you. One minute is all it's going to take." Cuddy said with a smile. House didn't like this.

"That's why you stopped me. sigh Just yell at me so I can go home and have fantasies about this very moment but in my fantasies I won't end up with a knife through my heart." He stated.

"I think Cuddy is totally going to hand his ass over." Cameron said. Chase agreed.

"You guys are crazy but I agree." Foreman said.

"I don't care. I just know I'm getting 100 bucks." Wilson said.

Cuddy chuckled. "I'm just going to say you win." House's eyebrows reached a new height. "If you don't want to do your paperwork, then fine, don't do it. Just keep sending it to my office incompleted. But all those times I spent hours on cleaning up your messes, got you out of jail, sided with you, and covered for you; I thought that would mean something to you and help me take some of the ten-ton weight of stress off my shoulders, which keeps me up at night, and do your paperwork. But, I guess, I was wrong. I was going out on a limb thinking that you would do that. Hehe." Cuddy smiled sadly and patted him on the shoulder. She put her hands in her lab coat pockets and walked toward the four doctors, whose mouths had just fallen to the floor, with her head down.

As she looked up at them, her eyes sparkled with excitement and her smile was beautifully wide.

House looked at his hand on the handle and sighed. He cast a glance from the corner of his eye toward Cuddy and looked back down. He loosened and tightened his grip on his backpack strap.

"How does he look?" Cuddy asked, cheerfully. Wilson was the first to recover. "uh…" he looked over her shoulder. House drummed his fingers on the handle and looked their way. Then he finally opened the door and left. "Guilty" Wilson smirked.

"Ahh…I love the feeling of enjoying getting my way. Wilson do good with your money." Cuddy threw them all a smile and headed towards her office.

Chase and Cameron snapped out of their shock and shared a laugh, said their goodbyes and left.

"This place is just non-stop in medical, drama, and ridiculous situations." Foreman chuckled and left.

Wilson's smile faltered as realization hit him. "I can't help but feel like I saw this situation before but in reverse." Wilson shrugged it off and headed for his office. Another day, another way to entertain yourself watching the soap opera this hospital came to be.

**This is the first alternate ending and I thought this one was cool. Tell me how it is and stuff like that. I'm going to go back to reality. Another alternate ending coming…..I don't know when, but it will be here!**


	8. The Rage of the Lion

**Hey yall! Yes, it has been a long time but yea, I kinda have a life…..not really but still. Any way, last chapter you got the revengeful Cuddy. Now you get the really psycho Cuddy.**

Cameron hurried to join the group in the lobby.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked her colleagues.

"Nope. We don't even know if it's going to happen." Foreman said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Sure something is going to happen. It just might not be what we are expecting." Wilson added.

"Well, I'm going to head home soon, cause I'm getting bored." Chase said picking his pack up.

Sure enough, they heard a thumping of a cane against the hard surface of the floor and squeaky shoes that were hurrying to freedom. House practically zoomed by his team and best friend and reached the door. He turned around and faced the whole hospital.

"Goodbye, cruel medical life. I would love to be the brilliant doctor that I am and save more people and end up in the media to give this hospital more money but I have a better life to attend to and it is called my bed and TV!" He pretty much yelled for everyone to hear. You can feel his team roll their eyes. House turned around and jumped at least 15 feet into the air. Cuddy was in front of the door blocking his path. She stood with a very fiery pose and her arms were crossed. Her face couldn't show off everything that she felt for House but a good portion of it hinted that she was very angry. You can just see the emotion radiating off her body and trying to eat House whole.

"Why, Cuddy, you're looking extra sexy today. How 'bout you come-" House tried to finish but was rudely cut off.

"Zip it, House! I am so tired of you and that stupid voice of yours. Why can't you just do your paperwork so you can leave work in peace? Of course, you have to make everything into a game for your entertainment! You know how much that pisses me off?!" Cuddy took a couple steps forward, getting closer to her target. "You of all people should know how much that pisses me off!! You know what? You are going to finish your paperwork and you are going to start obeying me!" Cuddy practically yelled in his face as she poked him in the chest making him take steps back. Cuddy finally got him against the service counter(the circular table thing in the middle of the lobby….bear with me). She got really close and their bodies had no space in between them. She put her hands on the counter on either side of him and looked up at him. Their gazes locked and Cuddy's eyes were melting House's own.

"You're going to obey me in Every. Way. Possible." Cuddy said quietly with just as much fierceness. She backed up off him. "If you want to tango then we'll tango but I can assure you, you will not be able to keep up." Venom poured out along with her words of challenge. Giving House one last death threat with her glare, she walked off towards her office with everyone staring at her.

House stood there in shock staring at the door in front of him. Wilson walked over to him with a smirk and patted his back. "Look at that. You lived." He stated.

Chase still had chills crawling up his skin and Cameron was shaking. Foreman just bit his lip and exhale.

House recovered and looked over at Wilson. "That was the single most hottest thing she has ever done. Be right back." He said as he followed Cuddy to her office.

Wilson walked back to House's team for some gossiping. "What is he doing?" Cameron asked.

"Is he asking for a death wish?" Chase added on to the list of questions.

They watched House walk behind Cuddy and shut the blinds. Obviously, Cuddy was yelling at him and trying to figure out what he was doing. He finally made it to her office door and flashed a smile at his friends as the last of the blinds in the room closed.

"Yup, he's asking for that death wish." Foreman stated and headed out. Wilson chuckled and headed for the elevator.

Cameron leaned over to Chase. "What if Cuddy gives him what he wants?" Chase looked at her. "It's a possibility. Especially if she never says no."

**Ok! That's the end of the 2nd alternative ending. That was psycho Cuddy and did I hint something at the end? MUHAHAHA! Uh..never mind. Seriously, I have like two more ideas and I think I'm done. My next idea is lusty Cuddy and the one after that is sad Cuddy. Which will get out of character. Well, review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Lusty encounter

**Ok! Ok! This is the 3****rd**** alt. ending. And I'm planning on making an alt. ending for the episode Mirror, Mirror. I'm just so good at alt. endings I guess! By the way, that episode was awesome. The season needs more Huddy moments I think. It doesn't satisfy my capacity for Huddyness!!…..anyway, here it is.**

Cameron sat in a chair in the main lobby. She was bored out of her mind! She just started wondering if she came too early or if it already happened. She heard running footsteps and looked in their direction.

Chase came to halt next to her. "Did I miss it?" he panted.

"I don't think so. Nothing has happened." Cameron said.

"Nothing better happen or I'll lose 50 bucks!" Chase sat in the chair next to his beloved Cameron. Wilson and Foreman came in from the clinic and stood next to the couple.

"Cuddy isn't in her office, which is strange because she never leaves before House." Wilson stated. "Something's up."

"Where's House? It's 5. He should be at this door." Foreman said.

"He's probably bossing his team around so he can sleep while they stay up figuring out what's wrong with his patient." Chase said leaning back.

"Shouldn't you know, Foreman?" Cameron asked.

"Kinda left early and hung out in the clinic. I gotta tell ya, clinic is heaven compared to the annoying bickering his team likes doing." Foreman replied crossing his arms.

"Here comes House!" Wilson said. Everyone looked to where Wilson was looking and watched House reach the front door. He stopped and quickly turned towards his best friend and his old team.

"What?!" He snapped. One rolled his eyes, one sighed, and the other two looked away. (Guess who did what?) House growled, uninterested (a little moody, are we?) and turned towards the door to his freedom. House realized that Cuddy appeared in front of the door and faked a reaction of jumping in his skin.

"Whoa! Aren't you a sneaky ninja? Of course, I guess you have to be one to get all those rich old bastards to willingly give half their savings to this hospital." House smirked and looked down at Cuddy. He noticed that she was wearing a shirt with a lower cut V-neck, it was blood red and she was wearing a push up bra. Her black skirt was shorter than the regular skirts she had worn before. Something about her smile and the look in her eyes turned him on. Either she knew she was going to get laid tonight or she was going to seduce her way into the hospital's benefactors' pockets. House narrowed his eyes at her. "Gotta date?"

Cuddy stepped closer. "Not yet." Cuddy said with strong appetence. House stepped back. She was coming on to him and in front of everybody. He looked at his colleagues with a look of helplessness. Everyone's eyes were either wide or showed interest of the situation. Cuddy grabbed his forearms forcing him to look back at her with amusement.

"Dr. House, You still haven't done your paperwork and you constantly try to almost kill your patients. That makes me very angry. And your clinic hours are collecting dust but I'm willing to reduce your clinic hours by a very large amount if you do a little deed for me." Cuddy had one of those sexually sinister smirks and she was getting closer to House. A brave doctor, one named Cameron, tried to stop the scene but a word hadn't even left her mouth as House spoke.

"I hope we're not thinking the same thing about that 'little deed' of yours. Cuz a couple lil' birdies say that they will publicize that deed to the public. Which will get us both in trouble since we won't be able to keep to ourselves at work and people will complain."

Cuddy ran her hands up House's arms. Oh, how much he would give to feel her hands on his skin. So, why isn't he just letting her have her way with him? Well, first of all HE wanted to have HIS way with HER and second, this just wasn't her and he was close to freaking out.

"You know we can do it in secret. Like maybe, my office, right now. You also know that you want it just as bad as I do, right at this moment." Cuddy leaned towards House's ear, their bodies brushing up against each other. "I can feel it."

"Well, duh! You're kind of up against me. You know what I can feel? Your breasts and now I'm sure you're pregnant." House was trying to veer off the lustiness of the situation but Cuddy wouldn't let go. Cuddy stayed by his ear as her hands felt their ways to his chest.

"I need this House. I NEED you. Come with me to my office and I'll show you a spectacular time that you've never experienced. Those hookers are blow up dolls compared to me." Cuddy breathed sensuality. It was pouring from her pores. She started nibbling on House's ear and he dropped his cane. The group that was watching this whole time with eyes wide and mouths open, jumped at the sound of the wood on the floor.

"Cuddy, what are you doing?!" Wilson said, finally. House and Cuddy ignored the question. Cuddy had better things to do and House, well, he was preoccupied. Cuddy began sliding her hands down his chest leaving erotic tingles in their path. House grabbed her hands before they got passed his lower stomach.

"Are you sick?" House asked.

Cuddy looked at him with a smile and still looked hot for him . "You can say that. I was deprived of sex for a while now. A long while and I've decided that you could greatly satisfy this need. The only thing that doesn't make sense is why you're trying to turn me down." She grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, I know! It's been bugging me this whole time. Maybe it's my 'this-is-a-trap-because-the-all-and-mighty-Dr. Cuddy-doesn't-seduce-her-employees' alarm going off."

Cuddy grabbed his cane with her free hand. "Why do you care if something is a trap if you're being offered sex?"

"I don't want to get any STD or some random disease for your amusement."

"Sorry, to disappoint you but I'm clean."

"Who says I'm disappointed? Now that I know that I'm going to get laid without any risks, I'm as frisky as ever!" Cuddy started to pull House along with her, while spinning his cane in her hand, towards the clinic, the only thing in between them and her office. She also gave a little chuckle.

Wilson and the rest of them just stared at House. Cameron had her "Oh my god, you're going to have sex with your boss" look on full blast. House stopped their movement and Cuddy looked at him with question. He looked at the on looking group.

"Excuse us as Mommy and Daddy take a leave of absence for the next couple of days. Call me when the patient is cured so I can rubbed it in all of your faces cuz you know I'm always right." On that note, Cuddy pulled him through the doors and towards her office.

The four leaned towards the glass door and watched as Cuddy shut her door behind House and closed the blinds. Then the blinds were smashed up against the window of the door.

They looked at each other and just walked away to their destinations. They were too tired to get into this discussion and will get into it when they got at least a little sleep.

**This is the longest chapter I did and it was cool! I don't think it got lusty enough but oh well. That mirror, mirror alt. ending will be out soon. It's going to be cool! Remember to review!!!!!**


	10. Tables turned

**I'm sorry to say that I'm not doing the sad Cuddy but if you guys really want it tell me and I'll do it. This one is House being lustful. It was a request from a reviewer. Thanks for the idea! See, requests get you some where. So far, this is the last chappie but I will not disappear! I will be here and there and I can take requests for Huddy stories, too. You think 'em, I write 'em. That's if you don't want to do it yourself. Remember me, Miss Dani! And enjoy! Oh yeah, I don't own this show. But I can imagine it now…More Huddy moments!**

House's team (of 6) sat in the room of diagnosis.(yes, I'm calling it that. In the earlier chapters I think I called it that too) They sat around talking about how none of them got fired and how totally out of character he has been lately.

"On a similar note, have you guys notice Cuddy's behavior lately? First, she was a woman on a mission next she's like a frighten kitten." Amber said.

"People are starting to worry. Someone pretty sinister had to have done something for her to be looking over her shoulder every 5 seconds." Number 6 said.(I wish I knew their names. So, I'll call them by numbers and whatever names they were called.)

"Do you think House has anything to do with it? I mean we haven't seen him for about 4 hours." The Mormon said.

"Yeah, like that's new." 13 responded. "Anyway, House doesn't phase Cuddy."

"I'm sorry, but this question was bugging me for a while now. What is your real name 13?" Amber asked changing the subject.

"It's-" The secret was just about to be exposed when Cuddy walked in from House's office. You can tell she was on edge.

"Have you seen House?" Cuddy asked politely.

The six looked at each other. "Uh…no. You've been looking for him the entire day. Aren't you going to go home?" The plastic surgeon replied.

Cuddy shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she rolled her eyes. "Not until he does. Now, if you see him, page me his location." Cuddy sighed. She felt uneasy. Now it wasn't a regular uneasiness. It was a feeling she got when something bad might happen if she didn't do something about it. She shut the blinds and turned to the team. "You tell House where I am and I'll make sure your time here will not be as pleasant as it is now with House here." Cuddy pushed a blind to the side a little and peeked through. House was limping towards the room. Cuddy estimate 40 seconds. She quickly ran into House's office and hid.

"Well, that was weird." 6 said.

House came barging in and looked around. "Geeze, what are you guys doing in here? Wait, no clothes discarded on the floor, no smell of sex. Whoo, for a second there I thought you guys were experimenting for a chance to make new experiences in your boring lives." House looked out the window and under the desks and then aimlessly looked around.

"What are you doing?" 13 asked calmly.

House looked at her like she was stupid. "What does it look like I'm doing? Duh! I'm looking for Cuddy. Knowing her she can slime her way out of my radar and get away from me."

"Wait. You're chasing her around now?" The plastic surgeon asked.

House growled.

"Well, she's-" 6 started but Amber put a hand over his mouth. "Kiss ass later, but let the game go on." She whispered and smiled.

House stared at them. "So, now you're going to listen to the manipulative prissy bitch or your boss, who controls how much you get paid each month or if you get paid at all?"

"By concealing her location, she is willing to make sure no harm comes to us personally, physically, and economically." Amber stated with a huge grin. House huffed and looked at the ground.

"We'll see about that." And with that he left the room. 6 turned to Amber.

"You are so sick."

"What? I find it amusing that both of our bosses get into the weirdest situations."

Cuddy looked through the glass doors and made sure he was officially gone. She gave a sigh of relief but then felt an unfamiliar breeze. She looked toward the doorway and there House stood with a smirk on his face. The group in the other room were watching Cuddy the whole time and were surprised to see House magically appear in the room with her.

"So you thought you could escape me? You thought you could hide out until the day was over just like I was doing? That amuses me. You see, you can't run from me. I know everything which includes where you are at, at any moment of time." House stepped closer until he towered over her.

"I was just congratulating your team and I was about to leave and-" Cuddy started, a little nervously.

"And you were going to not finish what we started earlier." House growled and took a step closer.

"House! You're acting irrational! Coming on to me, and in the hospital, is totally inappropriate.-" Cuddy took a step back.

"Like I don't do it all time."

"Not like that, House. Even if I wanted to go along with it, I would get into huge trouble if someone found out and let it leak to the people who can get me fired. What would everyone else think?"

House rolled his eyes and 'pfft'. "Now you're just spilling out excuses. You want this. You. Want. Me. And I want you. So, let's satisfy our wants, right here, right now." He breathed in her ear. Apparently, during his 'want' speech, he had gotten closer to her and practically held her.

Cuddy held her breath and her mouth was slightly open. "House, I-" House glared at her. "Shut up and just have sex with me. I've been trying to get you into bed since…I don't know, maybe forever now. Have sex with me or I will be an even bigger asshole than I've ever been and that's not very pretty."

Cuddy made a face that asked "what the hell?"

"Like you can become a bigger asshole than you're already are." she stated and crossed her arms. House slumped and backed up. "Fine, have it your way. We both know that you haven't been laid in a very long while and you need this, but if you want to go abstinence, go right ahead. Note this: I am way better than those other bastards that you date." House turned to leave but Cuddy stopped him.

"Wait." House turned around with raised eyebrows. Cuddy looked into the other room and saw the group anticipating what's going to happen next. She looked back at House and ran up to him. She planted her lips on his in a split second and House automatically put his arms around her. He had locked the door he was just pushed against and they were making it to the door leading into the room with his team, stumbling the whole time. The team looked on with wide eyes, maybe except for Amber, who probably knew what was going to happen, but still thought it was a little surprising that she was absolutely right. Cuddy locked the second door still trying to win dominance over the kiss. House pulled the blinds closed and locked the balcony door with his cane and dropped it for he needed both of his hands for the awesome upcoming event. After securing everything, they fell to the floor and grunts of pain were heard but were also ignored.

The group, being derived of visual aid to gasp at, started talking. "I don't think that office is private enough to do that in there!" Amber said stalking off. 13 got up with a smirk and pulled the rest of the guys, who were just staring at the blinds, out of their trances of shock…or bliss and dragged them out of the room.

**Woo! Done with this one. I just thought of something. I can do alt. endings for episodes so you can request an episode if you would like. Preferably, Huddy scenes…..Oh! Better yet, give me a Huddy scene and tell me what you would like to be different. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Love, Miss Dani**


	11. AN

**Hey, peoples! Told you I would still be here. Anyway, I'm going to do the sad Cuddy one because people said that I could do it and they wanted it. So it will be up like almost soon. So, for now see ya laters!**


	12. A sad day in the office

**Here's the sad Cuddy one. I am officially sure that this is the last chapter. I figured out my specialty is one shots! And alt. endings. I don't know if this chapter is going to be all that, since I'm not very good with…sad. But I'll try! Here goes……!**

Wilson walked into House's office to see House sitting comfortably in his chair with a ball in hand.

"Just so you know, Cuddy isn't looking for you anymore. She has totally given up on finding you. Looks like you win." Wilson said sitting in the leather chair in the corner of the room.

"That would be great if I didn't know that this was a trap to get me out of hiding. Once, I get to the front door, the devil herself will be standing there." House accused.

"I'm serious. She's locked up in her office doing who knows what. I think it got to her, though. She had asked everybody not to bother her and to make sure that you know that also."

House rolled his eyes. "The whole downstairs told me. Know what I told them?"

"That you weren't going to bother her and just let her be?" Wilson tried.

"Chyeah, right! To screw off and to never come into my office again or they'll end up in a hospital bed or the morgue." House got up and Wilson did the same.

"House. Don't do this to her. You've put her through hell in these last couple of years. I think that for once, you should just let her calm down."

"Why are you giving me this useless speech? I'm just going to check on the team. Geeze, you are way to caring." House brushed pass Wilson, who sighed, and went into the joining room.

His team looked at him with confusion. "I need you and you to come with me." House pointed to 13 and Amber. They looked at each other and got up and followed House to the door.

"Where you going?" The plastic surgeon asked. House looked back at him.

"We're going to have a threesome in the janitor's closet since it seems that we can't get any privacy around here."

The guys groaned irritably as House and the girls left.

-------It's a time divider------

House made it to Cuddy's office. Fortunately, her assistant went home on Cuddy's request. He pick locked the doors as the girls looked on anxiously.

"Uh.. Dr. House? This-" 13 started.

"What? This turns you on, right? Turns me on, too." House smirked as his objective was accomplished and he threw the doors wide open. He walked in with a 'happy go lucky' smile with the girls following. "Hello, Dr. Cuddy! I think you know why I'm here."

Cuddy had her head in her hand covering her face. Her hair dropping over her shoulders helped with the coverage. Something about the room seemed, solemn.

"This is a very bad idea. I got a feeling that I don't want to be here." Amber whispered to 13.

"House. Why did you make us come here?" 13 asked.

"I know girls understand girls. So, if something goes wrong, you girls would be here and help me win any argument that arises."

The girls looked at each other and shook their heads. 13 opened the door and Amber step through then 13 followed her out.

"We'll see if they get the pleasure of talking next time we get a patient." House mumbled. He went to the couch and laid on it. He wanted to see if he could see Cuddy's face from this angle but her hair was in the way.

"I heard that you gave up on finding me. That's not like you. So either you're just lazy or something's up. I think it's the-"

"Shut up!" Cuddy yelled. Her outburst startled House. Her hand wasn't holding up her head anymore but her head was bowing down and her hair still covered her face. Her hands were made into fists.

"Just get out of here and leave me alone or I'll-" Cuddy couldn't think of anything to threaten with at the moment. It was just too much to think about right now.

"Or you'll what? Give me more clinic hours,which I will let sit to rot, or fire me? We both know that you aren't a woman of your word when it comes to threats."

Cuddy banged her fists on the table as she stood up. "Leave me alone, House! Do you not get what I'm saying? I just want to be left alone for one night. God, you're such a bastard!" During that outburst, her face was fully exposed showing House why she was hiding her face. She had mascara staining her cheeks due to the salty tears that she had shed. Her eyes and nose were both red. House sat up and frowned. He was not use to seeing Cuddy like this. Her boss like authority was breaking apart in front of him and he felt kind of bad. He sighed and patted the seat next to him. She looked at him questionably.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know what's wrong." He knew what was wrong but he had to try to get into her good graces, at least. Cuddy looked down and sighed in defeat. She casually walked over the sofa with crossed arms and sat next to him. House put his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Cuddy leaned her head on his shoulder and cried into it. House sighed.

"You're soaking my suit" Cuddy's breathing hitched as a sad chuckle left her lips. "Look, I'll try and leave you alone for tonight. If that's what it takes."

Cuddy looked up at him. "Yeah right. Like one night without you calling me will do anything but deprived me from the sound of your voice at 3 in the morning. I just needed to let it all out. I'm fine."

House rolled his eyes. "You're not fine. We both know that and we also know that I won't stop being a jackass and making your life hell." Cuddy laughed at this.

"Yeah. So, I'll just find some way to get through this."

House looked down. "I don't want you crying, ok? It's bad for your image and makes me feel sorry for you. Cuz dealing with me is a bitch."

"Thank you, House. This was a….weird moment but I guess it was ok."

"This is a one time thing. You tell anybody about this, I'll-" House wagged his finger in front of Cuddy's face. Cuddy smiled and grabbed his hand.

"You know me. I don't kiss and tell." She said mischievously. House raised an eyebrow in question as Cuddy's lips met his. At first, he was in shock but then warmed up to the kiss by pulling her closer to him. I guess being a little sensitive can get you to wondrous places in life and in bed.

**Holy crap! I did it! Well, this isn't one of my better pieces but it's still pretty cool. Thanks for stickin' with it!**


End file.
